


I’ll keep coming

by timid_owl



Series: Quod licet [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Не факт что это фиксит хоть что то, У Хиггса большие планы, да и проблемы тоже, у Сэма большие проблемы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Пару счастливых месяцев Сэм просто делал свою работу и растил своего ребёнка — лучшая пора с самого Выхода Смерти, но его мнение по этому поводу, очевидно, не учитывается.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Quod licet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585975
Kudos: 10





	I’ll keep coming

Ещё с Портового Узла Сэм чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд, неприятно скребущий по плечам, вдоль спины, у основания шеи. Сэм морщится и ёжится под ним, пристально вглядываясь в россыпь каменных глыб у подножия утёсов. Ощущение не оставляет до конца пути, у входа в Столичный Узел Сэм вертит головой, пытаясь краешком глаза уцепить то, что прячется, ускользая, за спиной. Без толку.

Локни отмечает, что он выглядит измотанным. Сэм только дергает плечом — да, да, отстроить Америку, бла-бла-Америка-бла, — и забирает у неё спящую Лу. Тёплая тяжесть в руках как якорь пришвартовывает его в здесь и сейчас, впервые за неделю возвращает миру целостность и фокус.

В душе Сэм долго и тщательно намыливает каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого может дотянуться, усердно соскабливает ногтями грязь, пот и липкое, инородное любопытство. Фу, мерзость какая. Под мягким паром мышцы расслабляются, кожа на натёртых плечах щиплет неимоверно, но веки наливаются приятной тяжестью, а узел, скрутившийся в груди, распускается, пуская в лёгкие густой, тёплый воздух. Выбравшись из душа, Сэму едва хватает сил покормить Лу приготовленной заранее смесью — после, он засыпает ещё до того, как голова касается подушки.

Всё вокруг покрыто серым, густым дымом — на языке остаётся вязкий дегтярный вкус. Сэм смотрит под ноги, но не может разглядеть ничего.

— Давненько не виделись, — слышится совсем рядом, и Сэм оборачивается рывком. — Ни ответа, ни привета, чертовски невежливо с твоей стороны, — продолжает голос, раздаваясь, казалось, со всех сторон сразу.

— Хиггс? — говорит Сэм, вглядываясь в марево.

— Здравствуй, Сэмми! — Хиггс чудовищной каравеллой выплывает из клубящейся серости, раскрывая объятия широким театральным жестом. Сэм инстинктивно отшатывается, хотя идти, кажется, некуда. — Надо сказать, ты не оправдываешь ожиданий. Как обычно.

— Что за..? — Сэм не знает, что ещё сказать. Сколько он себя помнит, в его кошмарах никогда не звучала речь.

— Так что там у тебя по повестке? Немыслимые ужасы, бесконечные муки? Давай, Сэм, разберёмся с этим поживей, я занятой человек.

— Что? — повторяет, окончательно сбившись с толку, Сэм.

— Для плода моего собственного подсознания ты поразительно туп. Видимо, даже я ничего не могу с этим поделать, прости, Сэм.

— Что за хрень? — ёмко констатирует Сэм. Кошмары его, может, и бывают чудными, но не настолько.

— Ты непростительно зануден, Сэмюель, признаться, я возлагал на тебя б **о** льшие надежды.

— Да, что ж, — отвечает Сэм, не спуская с Хиггса глаз и готовясь в любой момент выбить из ублюдка всю дурь. — Не ты один. Пошёл ты, — добавляет он, подумав.

— Сам пошёл, — смеётся, запрокинув голову, Хиггс. Сэма будит заплакавшая Лу и всю оставшуюся ночь он так и не может сомкнуть глаз.

***

Сон повторяется почти месяц спустя: то же серое, склизкое ничто, стоит только обернуться, как Сэм сталкивается с Хиггсом почти нос к носу. В глазах у того моментально вспыхивает болезненный блеск, губы кривит в горячечной улыбке — Сэм не успевает увернуться, как Хиггс оказывается слишком близко, впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, широким жестом лижет снизу вверх, задевая кромку зубов. Сэм с размаха заезжает кулаком ему в челюсть.

— Какого дьявола? Хиггс шипит, хватаясь за лицо, водит пальцами вдоль подбородка, ощупывая. — Ни адских терзаний, ни грамма веселья — какой от тебя прок, Бриджес? — выплёвывает Хиггс вместе с, очевидно, выбитым зубом. — Всё такой же бесполезный кусок дерьма, даже во сне.

— Убирайся отсюда, — рычит в ответ Сэм. Терпение его на исходе, он слишком много вкалывает наяву, чтобы терпеть подобную дурь ещё и во сне. Хиггс только смеётся, при том удивительно звонко.

— Какая восхитительная наглость! Убирайся сам, сукин ты сын! — Хиггс кидается на него снова, правда, на этот раз Сэм успевает среагировать и блокирует удар. Хиггс цепляется за него обеими руками и валит — Сэм чувствует под пальцами песок и гальку, в нос ударяет запах соли и тухлой рыбы. Он пинает Хиггса куда-то в живот, тот сдавленно стонет, короткими ногтями впиваясь Сэму в ладонь.

Наутро Сэм просыпается с исцарапанными руками и зажатой в пальцах пригоршней песка. Твою же мать.

***

— Значит, никаких шансов, что ты окажешься просто дерьмовым сном, да? — вздыхает Сэм, стоит миру вокруг подёрнуться серой дымкой. У Лу режутся зубы и он, честно, предпочёл бы спокойно проспать хоть пару часов, вместо всего этого.

— Ты выбил мне зуб и едва не свернул челюсть, Бриджес, — довольно ухмыляется Хиггс, словно речь о лучшем подарке, что тот когда-либо получал. — Единственная пострадавшая сторона здесь — я.

— А то, как же, — качает головой Сэм, оглядываясь в поисках места, куда можно было бы присесть и, не найдя ничего подходящего, усаживаясь прямо посреди серого тумана. Под ногами снова шуршит песок и галька, куда-то в бедро утыкается, судя по ощущениям, сухая коряга.

— Кошмаром ты мне нравился больше, Сэм. Был символизм, был потенциал! А теперь только вшивый жалкий доставщик средних лет и сомнительных интеллектуальных качеств — позволь сказать, я разочарован до глубины души.

— Мхм, — бурчит Сэм, пытаясь устроиться подальше от коряги. — Локни считает, что Берег пытается выплюнуть тебя обратно. — делится он, наконец усевшись и вытянув гудящие после нескольких дней ходьбы ноги.

— Я поражён, Сэм! — Хиггс демонстративно вскидывает руки к лицу, картинно удивляясь. — Ещё пара недель, и вы всей компанией смогли бы сложить два и два! Или месяцев? Лет? Молю простить меня, Сэмми, непросто уследить за временем, когда оно стоит на месте день за днём, день за грёбаным днем.

— Прыгни оттуда и катись к чёрту, — пожимает плечом Сэм. Он по горло устал от людей, спихивающих свои проблемы на его плечи. Пару счастливых месяцев он просто делал свою работу и растил своего ребёнка — лучшая пора с самого Выхода Смерти, но его мнение по этому поводу, очевидно, не учитывается.

— О, мистер Бриджес, сэр, я буду вечно благодарен вам за столь ценный совет. Не преминул бы им воспользоваться, — лелейно причитает Хиггс. — Если бы блядская девчонка оставила мне хоть каплю силы! С радостью бы свернул шею первому встречному, чтобы распрощаться уже с этим дивным пейзажем, но видишь ли, Сэмми, в чём загвоздка: на Берегу довольно сложно найти кого-то, кто, мать его, уже не сдох! — голос его набирает силу, под конец срываясь на крик.

— Решай это с Фраджайл. При чём здесь я? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Поверь мне, я был бы вне себя от счастья, будь у меня возможность потолковать с кем угодно, кроме твоей сальной рожи, только вот Берег решил иначе. Довольно иронично, не так ли, что связь с тобой оказалась крепче всех прочих?

— Да уж, — бурчит Сэм, потирая шею.

Хиггс буравит его ледяным взглядом, но затыкается и вся его спесь осыпается, как треснувшее стекло. Он выглядит жалким и осунувшимся, потерянным, как заблудившийся ребёнок. Сэм не говорит больше ничего, потому что что тут можно сказать?

***

Он успевает привыкнуть к снам, которые, — если верить Хартману и Локни, — и не сны вовсе, скорее, вывернутые наизнанку прыжки — Сэм толком не вслушивается в детали. Хиггс появляется каждые пару недель, устраивает свой обычный цирк и оставляет его в покое — Сэм начинает воспринимать его как необходимую плату за спокойную жизнь. Несколько раз они дерутся: ничего драматичного, каждый раз Хиггс лезет сам и сам же виснет на Сэме кулем пять минут спустя — Берег отнимает у него слишком много сил, порой Сэму достаточно просто встряхнуть его, чтобы тот обмяк и затих.

Тогда Сэм сгружает Хиггса наземь, ногой проверяя, чтобы под ним не оказалось острого камня или ещё какой торчащей дряни, и сидит рядом, слушая сиплое дыхание и редкую витиеватую ругань. Иногда Хиггс неожиданно замолкает и таращится на Сэма влажными, блестящими глазами, улыбаясь почти блаженно, словно ничего больше ему от жизни и не нужно. Время от времени они разговаривают. Как правило, Хиггс извергает тирады о падших богах и попорченных грузах, Сэм в это время обычно занят попытками вздремнуть, привалившись к чему-то холодному и склизкому — лучше не задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответ.

Иногда, когда Хиггс особенно вымотан или Сэм уснул где-нибудь в дороге, по пути из одного Узла в другой, они говорят о доставках: о контейнерах, о контурах, о том, как лучше распределять вес и стоит ли лезть по отвесной скале или переходить вброд реку («Удивительно, Бриджес, что с такой безответственностью в Америке хоть кто-то ещё получает посылки. Признайся, ты набиваешь их булыжниками перед тем, как сдать? Впрочем, пицца и вправду была великолепна, не могу не признать»).

Первый раз, когда Хиггс прыгает к нему, Сэм рассматривает карту, только выйдя из Горного Узла. Оба они выглядят одинаково ошарашено, пока Сэм не тянет, щёлкнув карабином, веревку, и не валит Хиггса на землю, крепко скрутив руки за спиной. Хиггс громко, нарочито протяжно стонет, не пытаясь вырваться.

— Вот так, Сэмми, да! Наконец-то ты начинаешь схватывать, — бормочет он, уткнувшись носом в мох.

— Какого хрена? — Сэм наваливается сверху, коленом упираясь в чужую поясницу, не давая возможности сбежать. Хиггс во плоти представляет опасность куда большую, чем Хиггс в сером, туманном небытие.

— Слезь с меня, — хрипит Хиггс и, видя, что Сэм не торопится, добавляет: — Я никуда не денусь, идиот!

Подумав, Сэм убирает колено и переворачивает Хиггса, придерживая за шиворот — если тот прыгнет, то по крайней мере, не один. Оставлять его без присмотра кажется чертовски плохой идеей.

— Это граната или ты рад меня видеть? — тянет Хиггс, растягивая губы в усмешке. Нижняя треснула — видимо, Сэм хорошенько приложил его о каменистый склон — и по подбородку тянется, смешиваясь с грязью, ярко-красная нить.

— Я отведу тебя в Столичный, — сообщает Сэм. Хиггс только скалится сильнее.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Вообще, я на твоём месте не распускал бы руки, если только не хочешь упорхнуть со мной обратно. Сэм поднимается, глухо вздохнув, и тащит Хиггса за собой, придерживая, когда у того подкашиваются ноги. — Ты слушаешь, Бриджес? Отцепись от меня!

— Чтобы ты взорвал ещё один город? — спрашивает Сэм. По лицу Хиггса проходит болезненная судорога. На секунду глаза его стекленеют, но мгновение спустя он возвращает себе контроль.

— Какое в этом веселье? Ни тебе новизны, ни размаха, даже выплеска не будет, так что какой мне с этого прок? Сэм внимательно всматривается Хиггсу в лицо, тот устало прикрывает глаза. — Я всё ещё сижу на Берегу, Сэмми, как хорошая цепная собачка. Даже сейчас я чувствую его запах, слышу этот треклятый плеск, просто поводок стал подлиннее, но поверь мне, за него в любой момент дёрнут с той стороны. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя унесло следом, учитывая, что ты – мой единственный мостик обратно. Да и ребёнок останется без отца, опять же.

Сэм отшатывается, словно от пощёчины. От упоминания Лу в груди растёт, закручиваясь воронкой, паника. Хиггс поднимает на него уставшие, выцветшие глаза.

— Приятно было поболтать, — говорит он и исчезает с тихим хлопком.

***

По данным Локни, Хиггс не может выбирать момент прыжка и не может прыгать никуда, кроме как к Сэму. «На Берегу он — инородное тело, он не может оставаться там беспрерывно, а ты, Сэм — его единственная нить обратно».

Потрясающе, думает Сэм, и в следующую встречу делится открытием с Хиггсом. Льёт, как из ведра, и они сидят под грибом укрытия, привалившись с разных сторон к металлическому стволу.

— Просто попроси Фраджайл найти тебя, — говорит Сэм, прикрывая глаза. — Отправь ей посылкой письмо с извинениями и, кто знает, может, она согласится вытянуть твою жалкую задницу.

— Тут для меня ничего не осталось, Сэмми, — доносится до ушей тихий голос. — Как и там.

— Тут полно всякого дерьма, Хиггс, — говорит Сэм. — Осталось для всех.

***

Пару недель спустя Хиггс прыгает к нему домой посреди ночи. Сэм вернулся поздно и утомился настолько, что не выходит даже толком проснуться. Он напрягается, было, — в комнате Лу, а Хиггс — на всю голову отбитый ублюдок, поэтому несколько долгих секунд Сэм лежит, не открывая глаз, вслушиваясь в темноту, пока до ушей не доносится шорох падающей на пол ткани. Матрас чуть прогибается под новым весом и Сэма обдаёт волной нездорового жара.

— Подвинься, мистер Америка, я сто лет не спал на кровати, — обрывисто шепчут на ухо.

Сэм кряхтит и не двигается с места, но новых возражений не следует. Он засыпает, мечтая о том, как отвесит Хиггсу оплеуху.

***

— Однажды кому-нибудь придётся научить твою девчонку прыгать.

Сэм напрягается, как и каждый раз, стоит Хиггсу заговорить о Лу.

— Не приближайся к ней, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Расслабься, папаша, — Хиггс встряхивает почти чистыми волосами. С недавних пор даже на глаза его вернулась нелепая краска. — Последнее время, как ты мог заметить, я несколько ограничен в пунктах назначения. — Держи-ка, — Хиггс хватает Сэма за руку и впихивает в ладонь небольшое и гладкое, согретое теплом собственных пальцев. — С Рождеством, от дядюшки Хиггса, хо-хо-хо! — кривляется он.

Сэм опускает взгляд и крутит в пальцах округлый серый камень, вопросительно смотрит на Хиггса.

— С твоего Берега? — Сэм кивает на камень.

— С чьего-то Берега, — пожимает плечами Хиггс. — Как ни посмотри, всё проще, чем протыкать кому-то горло. К тому же, у неё талант.

Вернувшись, Сэм достаёт камень из кармана и кладёт на полку, рядом с аккуратно расставленными зелёными фигурками. Однажды, ему придётся рассказать Лу одну очень странную историю.

***

— Мне всегда было интересно, что там, — говорит Хиггс. Они сидят на обрыве, внизу сеткой растекаются ручьи — пара из них, как Сэм успел убедиться, значительно глубже, чем кажется на вид. Далеко впереди лежит Озёрный Узел. Сэм жуёт припасенный сэндвич, покачивая ногой, Хиггс потягивает пожертвованное Сэмом пиво.

— До Амелии, до Фраджайл, до моего папаши было это.

— Дождь, камни, грязь. Обычная дрянь, — Сэм не настроен на разговоры, куда приятнее просто сидеть и греться в лучах наконец-то выглянувшего солнца. Хиггс, однако, явно не разделяет его взглядов.

— Всё, чего я хотел, когда вылез из той замшелой вонючей дыры. Посмотреть на мир, внести свою лепту.

— Ты свою и внёс, — невесело хмыкает Сэм.

— Знаешь, Сэмми, теперь чертовски сложно понять, чего именно я хотел. Жизнь бывает такой восхитительно простой, когда кто-то сжимает руки на твоём горле или собирается захлопнуть мир как прочитанную книгу. Фатализм сладок своей очевидностью, несложно сделать выбор, когда его нет. — Хиггс допивает пиво, облизывает ещё влажные губы и, размахнувшись, зашвыривает банку вдаль. — Столько усилий, чтобы выбраться из одной ямы, только чтобы застрять в такой же. По твоей, прошу заметить, милости, Ваше Величество, Великий Курьер Всея Америки.

— Никто не получает то, что хочет, Хиггс, — отвечает Сэм.

— Я уж точно не получаю, — смеётся Хиггс, часто и коротко втягивая воздух, словно всхлипывая. — Зачем ты вытащил меня из той смоляной лужи, чёртов ты тупоголовый ковбой? Мистер праведность. Гребаный эгоист, Сэмми — вот кто ты, как и вся ваша лицемерная шайка. — Хиггса трясёт мелкой колючей дрожью. — Пошёл ты! Пошли вы все! Фраджайл, Амелия, Америка, нахуй все это!

Он пропадает и Сэм совершенно точно не вспоминает о нем ещё несколько недель к ряду.

***

Сэм чувствует, как трещит перенасыщенный воздух ещё до того, как Хиггс прыгает, едва не свалившись ему на голову. Сегодня он решил заночевать в горах — до ближайшего личного помещения слишком далеко, для постройки нового не хватило материалов. Хиггс оглядывает его импровизированный лагерь с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Вечеринка бойскаутов, Сэмми?

Он стоит так близко, что у Сэма жжёт и тянет кожу, словно гаптофобия и не проходила.

— Не всё это шутка, Хиггс. — Сэм готов подписаться под каждым словом. При всей своей скрытности и нелюдимости, он всегда старался оставаться честным с миром и с самим собой — никого больше не было долгое-долгое время, пока не появилась Лу. Хиггс же с самого начала в фальши захлёбывался, прятался за бутафорией, за тошнотворным бахвальством, пока мираж не стал плотным настолько, что сам создатель перестал различать его границы. Сэм готов поставить пару отличных ботинок на то, что сейчас Хиггс блефует, как никогда.

Ему хочется спросить у Хиггса: "Зачем". Хочется оттолкнуть и никогда не думать об этом снова.

Он расстёгивает ремешки на костюме один за другим, пока Хиггс следит за ним по-кошачьи самоуверенным взглядом. Пальцы скользят по влажному мху, в лопатки врезаются острые камни — Хиггс толкает его в грудь, бесцеремонно усаживаясь сверху.

У него мягкие, необъяснимо аккуратные руки — Хиггс ведёт ими по груди, цепляя молнию костюма, впиваясь Сэму под рёбра с отчаянием утопающего, хватающего соломинку. Нервы искрят, при всём (не)желании, всё сложнее отрицать очевидное — это добром не обернётся, время делать ноги. Сэм не может взять в толк, почему он ещё здесь.

Хиггс задумчиво ведёт пальцами от шеи до внутренней стороны бёдер, то сжимая, то ослабляя хватку, чутко огибая ещё свежие мозоли, проходясь ногтями по давно затянувшимся, неожиданно чувствительным шрамам с такой скрупулезностью, будто настраивает контур последней модели. Сэм едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу стон – исключительно чтобы лишний раз не радовать ублюдка. Крошечные детали вдруг начинают восприниматься болезненно-остро: колючие мурашки на шее, гудящие после долгих дней ходьбы колени. Каждое прикосновение Хиггса, пока тот через грудную клетку лезет, кажется, Сэму в самое нутро. Тактильной волной захлестывает с головой, едва не вышибая на Берег.

Или вышибая — Сэм не уверен, что может судить наверняка хоть о чем-нибудь.

— Ну же, Бриджес. Немного участия, от тебя не убудет.

— Чья бы корова, — отзывается Сэм.

Глаза жжет, словно от соли, словно от слишком яркого света. Словно видеть Хиггса во плоти, с налипшими на лоб волосами, выступающей на виске веной, нелепо раскрытым ртом — не ускользающей тенью, не застывшей в оскале маской — это слишком. Слишком — чувствовать его тепло, его вес, его страх, и дрожь, и оседающее на шее дыхание там, где раньше была только густая темнота.

Хиггс ведет ладонями ниже, нарочито долго возясь с застёжками, и Сэм дышит шумно и тяжело и из последних сил надеется, что его дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы останутся незамеченными.

— Какое красноречие, дорогуша, — прозорливо усмехается Хиггс, и Сэм почти готов укусить его от досады. Основание шеи, например, выглядит как нельзя подходяще: Сэм длинно выдыхает через плотно сжатые зубы. — Как подменили.

В отместку Сэм все же решает сжать чужие ягодницы, не отказывая себе в удовольствии и не сдерживая силу. Хиггс стонет протяжно, с присущим ему надрывом. Его пульс бьётся Сэму в пальцы, как ток проводя чужую дрожь.

— Кончай-ка этот цирк, дру-ужище, — с придыханием бормочет Хиггс, опускаясь на Сэма. Его брови болезненно сходятся на переносице, придавая лицу выражение непривычно открытое, уязвимое. Хотя, Сэму сложно судить толком — Хиггс узкий и горячий, а вся остальная информация воспринимается через рябящий перед глазами глич. Сэм шумно тянет носом воздух, дожидаясь, пока острота схлынет хоть немного.

— После тебя, — выдыхает он, не сдержав улыбку.

— Сосредоточься, Сэмюель, где твой хвалёный стоицизм, — шепчет Хиггс, двигаясь дёргано и рвано, без капли позерства. У Сэма скручивает живот от удовольствия, от жара, от смущения, от переизбытка всего на свете.

Он хотел бы позвать бога, какого угодно, хоть какого-нибудь, но только одно имя приходит на ум, и Сэм благоразумно сжимает губы, запирая его внутри.

— Твою мать, — хрипит Хиггс, пытаясь засмеяться, но захлёбываясь смехом. Он хватает ртом воздух, и Сэм сам не понимает, как обнимает его за плечи – с почти-заботой, почти-осторожностью, которой не было и в мыслях – и тянет вниз, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу, соединяя их вместе, словно детали дефектного, монструозного механизма.

Хиггс давится стоном, буравит Сэма злым, горящим взглядом, словно для него это тоже — слишком, теперь, когда нет маски, которой можно отгородиться.

Сэм не отводит глаз, хотя зрелище грозит обернуться инфарктом. Хиггс выглядит оглушённым, впавшим в транс, будто его Ха смыло обратно на Берег. Сэм озадачен настолько, что почти готов спросить, но Хиггс вдруг подаётся, качнувшись, вперёд. Поцелуй кажется удушающим, почти клаустрофобным, словно Хиггс запирает Сэма собой, отрезает от мира. Глубоко в груди сверлит, пробиваясь наружу, паника. Сэм подносит руку к лицу Хиггса, едва касаясь щеки, скулы, кромки волос, большим пальцам гладит, собирая пот с висков, и Хиггс смотрит на него, словно впервые увидел. По лицу его тянутся густые чёрные дорожки. Сэм хочет сказать что-то важное, но не может найти в мозгу ни единого слова. 

Хиггс цепляет пальцами его подбородок, давит неожиданно мягко, не давая отвести взгляд.

— И это всё, что у тебя есть, да, Бриджес? — в словах нет желчи, только тихая, непритворная печаль. Сэм кончает с глухим стоном. Хиггс изображает высшей степени презрение – неубедительно, ведь у него разъезжаются колени и закатываются глаза. Секундой позже он кончает, запрокинув голову и судорожно сводя плечи.

Усталостью накрывает словно мягким, тяжелым одеялом.

— Это всё, что есть, — тихо повторяет Хиггс.

— Там увидим, — отвечает Сэм. Он протягивает к Хиггсу руку, но пальцы касаются только остывающего воздуха.

Иногда, думает Сэм, больше ничего и не остаётся.


End file.
